


how the mighty fall

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers





	how the mighty fall

_Oh how the mighty fall in love. Not with a single word but with a great crash and overwhelming desire. It is unstoppable but fully in control at the same time; a flickering candle and a raging bonfire meeting to ignite a forest of unaware persons._

_And this is how it goes: she saves his life but he saves her soul, recovers it dripping from the basins of hell and cauterizes the wound so it will drip no longer. She is broken but she pieces herself together and seals the cracks with something new and unfamiliar but strong. There is nothing soft and quiet about the way they fall but it is unexpected and well lit by the full moon on the night they relinquish their control._

_And so they become stronger together as they navigate this new course set by the path of the raging fire and the tapering trail of blood._


End file.
